Something Else
by babiiechica2oo8
Summary: Courtney is on the verge of a divorce and promising herself to stay single. Patrick Drake however likes a challenge for a game of fun but what happens when she realizes she cant resist his charm and he realizes she’s more then a chase? Read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Disclaimer: I dont own General Hospital or the characters just using it all! I will return at a later date.

The summary: On the verge of a divorce and promising herself to stay single. Patrick Drake however likes a challenge for a game of fun but what happens when she realizes she cant resist his charm and he realizes she's more then just a game to him now?

Background/ Things you need and should know so we have no confused people: Scrubs arent together in my story. Patrick had just came to town. Courtney is still kicking (obviously!) NiCo never happened (Im going to make myself cry!) Elizabeth is still pregnant with Jaxass baby but Courtney and him are still getting a divorce.

She sat in the waiting room in the hospital as she tried not to hurl for the fifty time this evening.

Courtney knew going to Metro Court with Carly wouldnt be any good.

"Courtney Matthews?" The nurse said as Courtney got up and followed her back to the room.

She took her temperature, weight, blood pressure and told her the doctor would be right in.

Two minutes later and he did.

Walking in came Patrick Drake.

Tall, gorgeous and a sexy smile.

And there was Courtney.

About to get sick.

"Hello Ms. Matthews." Patrick said walking over to face her.

"Hey." she simply said.

She didn't want to make her words too big.

"Whats wrong with you?" he asked her.

(Seriously why do doctors ask that? I mean your seeing them because you dont usually know right?)

"I think I got food poison!" She exclaimed.

He looked at her and then checked her out and ran some lab work and twenty minutes later he was walking back in the room.

"Well Ms. Matthews you are correct. Where was the last place you ate at so I know not to go." Patrick said as she tried hard not to laugh.

"Metro Court. I think you'll be safe eating there unless your divorcing the owner of the place!" She exclaimed as he just smiled.

"Oh. Its revenge I see. Yeah I know a few exs who wants revenge except they dont want to poison me. Just chop something off or maybe kill me. Some are psychotic like that." he said as she went to laugh but hurled instead.

"Not the reaction I expected." he said as she covered her mouth with her hand and laughed.

"Sorry about your floor." she said looking at him.

"No need to worry. We get stuff like these occasionally. Except its not always a pretty blonde doing it." he said as she began to blush.

"I did have somebody bringing me your medicine. I wonder if she got lost." He said looking around.

A second later there was a knock on the door.

"Finally." he said walking over to it and opening it.

"Here you go." The nurse said handing him a bottle of pills.

"Thanks Elizabeth. Can you get a janitor for me please?" he questioned.

"Thanks." he said before shutting the door.

"I have a question before I take these." she said looking at him.

"Okay." he responded.

"Who filled this bottle?" Courtney wondered.

"The pharmacist. Why?" Patrick was curious to know the answer to that one.

"Because me and the nurse dont exactly get along and Im not trying to come back in here again to night." Courtney said as he smiled as his dimples showed.

"I promise you that there is nothing wrong with these pills except they are going to stop you from vomiting especially on my floor." he said as she smiled.

"Thank you." she said looking at him.

"Take two by mouth every three-six hours for the first day and after that just whenever you need it or feel sick. They are great for when you want to get drunk too!" Patrick said as she laughed this time.

"I dont plan on doing that." she said as she got down from the table.

"Just saying if you ever feel like going out and partying to celebrate your divorce you can use these but please make sure you call me first because I would love to join." he said as she smiled.

"Stop hitting on Courtney." the voice said at the door.

"We never dated but she acts like a few of my exs." Patrick said talking about the brunette at the door.

"Hey Courtney. How are you?" the doctor asked walking in.

"Doing better. Yourself Robin?" Courtney asked.

"Doing okay. Sorry about Dr. Drake. He doesn't know the meaning of work when it comes to women." Robin said as Courtney smiled.

"What do you need Dr. Scorpio?" Patrick asked her.

"I came to get your evaluation on a case while your flirting with innocent clients." Robin said looking at him.

"Now you should know that there isnt anything innocent about Ms. Courtney over here. Incase you were wondering she wants to take me to dinner tomorrow night and I was about to tell her that I will see her at eight o'clock." Patrick said as Robin looked over at Courtney and Patrick winked at her.

"Is he telling the truth?" Robin wondered.

Courtney saw Patrick shaking his head yes and smiled.

"Yes." Courtney said answering as Robin rolled her eyes and began to walk out the room.

"I need you in five minutes in room 216." Robin said before shutting the door behind her.

"So where are we going?" Patrick asked Courtney.

"Im going home and you're going to room 216." Courtney said looking at him.

"I know that but tomorrow night." Patrick said as she smiled.

"Once again. I'll be home and you'll be where ever you're heart desires." Courtney said as she began to walk past him.

"Now now now Ms. Courtney. You said eight o'clock and I need to know what restaurant." Patrick said.

"But please not Metro Court." he said as she laughed once again.

"Goodnight Dr. Drake." she said as she opened the door.

"Kelly's sound great! I will see you there dont be late!" Patrick yelled behind her as she just smiled and shook her head going down the hallway.

The next night Patrick walked into Kelly's at eight o'clock.

Sadly he was the only one in there yet he had a feeling the gorgeous blonde would stand him up so he came up with yet another game plan.

"I need to pick up an order." Patrick said talking to Georgie Jones.

"Name?" Georgie asked him.

"Drake." he simply stated as she walked into the back and then back out with two brown bags.

Ten minutes later and there was a knock at her door.

She wasnt sure exactly who it was as she walked over to it to answer it.

Courtney opened the door and just smiled at who was standing there.

"I figured you probably forgot so I went ahead and did the liberty of picking it up." he said as she just smiled.

"I didn't forget. I decided not to go." she simply stated.

"Are you going to let me in?" he questioned.

"What's it worth to you?" She wondered.

He just looked at her and smiled as she opened the door.

"Nobody can resist me for long." he said with a devious smile.

"Oh yeah keep telling yourself that." she exclaimed as she shut the door behind him.

"I brought you dinner senorita." he said as she just smiled.

"Gracies Senor." she said as she sat down beside him.

"Oh you know Spanish too?" he asked her.

"Some. Not much." she said with a smile.

"Well then de nada Hermosa." he said as she just looked at him.

"So what did you get?" she asked.

"Burgers and fries my love!" he said in an Italian accent as she just laughed.

"My favorite!" she said with a smile.

"You know its nice to see you smiling and not hurling." he said looking at her.

"Yeah I gotta agree its nice to see you in a lab coat then in regular clothes." she said as he just looked at her and she laughed.

"So then I take it you have a thing for doctors?" he asked with a smile.

"Oh yeah! How did you ever find out my secret fantasy?" she questioned him with sarcasm.

"I know these things." he said with a smile.

They made small talk over their dinner.

It was mostly Patrick making Courtney laugh but it was good.

When they finished eating Courtney just looked at him.

"What? Do I have ketchup on the side of my face or something?" Patrick asked her.

"No. Its late and I have work tomorrow morning so it means its time for you to go." she said looking at him.

He looked down at his watch which read ten exactly.

Neither one of them had realize how late it had gotten.

"I guess I should be going." he said standing up as she did right behind him.

"Yeah." she replied as she walked him over to the door.

He smiled at her as she smiled back.

Courtney opened the door for him.

"Thank you for dinner it was nice." she said not believing the fact that she almost had past tonight up.

"Yeah I thought so too. So how about tomorrow?" he questioned her.

She just laughed a little.

"I think it's best if we dont." she said nodding her head.

"Well you also thought it was best to skip dinner tonight so I will see you tomorrow night. Dont worry I will call you tomorrow to tell you were we will be eating at." he said.

She just smiled.

"Good night Dr. Drake." Courtney said.

"Oh yeah baby talk to me." he said as she laughed.

"Goodbye Patrick!" she said giving him a slight push.

"Wait! Wait." Patrick said stopping.

She just looked at him.

"I think the doctor needs a bueno noche besos." he said as she smiled at him.

"Por-Que?" she questioned him.

"Yo no se. Uno besos por favor?" he asked her again.

She just smiled and kissed him on cheek.

"There." she said pulling away.

"I guess that will work for now." he said with a smile.

She just laughed.

"Night." he said before walking away.

"Night." she said as she shut her door.

She just looked down at the coffee table and replayed her night with the hott doctor.

It didn't go as bad as she thought it would but why was he trying so hard? She wondered.

He drove home and thought about the night with the blonde.

It was fun and carefree.

Patrick knew exactly what he would do tomorrow to make sure she showed up for dinner this time.

A/N: Like? This is my new CoPa (Courtney & Patrick! Thanks to Ay!) story okay? Any feedback is always loved! Seriously let me know what you think! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Disclaimer: I dont own a thing promise!

She went into her office the next day and sat down at her desk.

Sure last night was fun and spontaneous but she couldn't see herself with Mr. Drake however.

Not exactly her type so she thought.

She leaned back in her chair as her secretary knocked on her door.

"Come in." Courtney said as she looked towards the door.

"I have two things for you." the lady said.

First she placed a vase with a dozen yellow roses.

Courtney looked shocked as she leaned up in her chair and reached for the flowers.

She pulled the card out and read it.

"Last night was fun. Dont forget about tonight." was all the card read.

She just smiled and shook her head as she sat back in her chair.

"From Mr. Jaxs?" The lady asked.

Courtney just laughed.

"Please! It'll take a lot more then flowers for him even to have my permission to look at me. Let alone dinner." she said as the secretary laughed.

"Okay second thing." Courtney wondered.

"Oh yeah. The little boy that was just in here the other day, Jacob , well he is sick but they wont see him." the lady said.

"Why?" Courtney asked furious.

She thought she had straighten this all out the other day when she had this problem.

"His uh mother left him and since she's the legal guardian they arent letting the dad sign for him since he dont have any rights to him but thats who the mother left him with." she finished.

"Okay. I'll be back. If anybody calls just take a message for me. I gotta get this all fixed." She said before walking out of the door.

She walked out of the elevator onto the fourth floor of General Hospital.

She was aggravated and frustrated to say the least.

"Courtney!" A voice said behind her.

She quickly spun around and looked at the person calling her name.

"Sorry. I've been busy dealing with the hospital about seeing a little boy to return your phone call." She quickly said.

"No dont worry about. I just wanted to ask if you still wanted me on the board." the dark hair man asked her.

"Please Nikolas? I really want to get Jax off." she said as he just smiled.

"Sure not a problem. Now whats going on with the little boy?" he questioned.

Hey if he was going to be a part of it he wanted to know things about it.

"Well him not having insurance and his parents not being able to afford it is only the first problem. The second one is his mom left him with the dad who has no rights to him so thats also keeping him from being seen by a doctor." she exclaimed.

"Just get him seen and tell them to bill me." Nikolas said.

"Thank you! You are the greatest!" She said giving him a quick hug before pulling away.

"Now if you'll excuse me I have to go fix the second part of my problem." She said looking at him.

"Okay. If you need any more help give me call." he said walking away.

"Will do." she said walking away.

She found Alan and Ms. Sneed.

Alan was not her biggest fan in the world that was for sure but he was the head of the hospital.

"Courtney." Alan said as she made her presence.

"Alan." she said looking at him.

"I take it you are the women coming to fight for that little boy." Ms. Sneed said cocky.

"I was the one last week wasnt I?" Courtney asked back.

"Well Im going to tell you just like I told the father. No insurance or rights no getting seen. Hospital policy." she said not letting Courtney protest.

"He's two!" Courtney exclaimed getting loud.

"And I dont make the rules either. I just follow them." Ms. Sneed said.

"Look Courtney before you cause a scene theres nothing we can do so why dont you's just focus on tracking down his mother and taking her somewhere else." Alan said.

"You people are unbelievable!" Courtney said walking away.

"Courtney!" A voice said behind her racing up to catch up to her.

She didn't turn around but just continue walking as her heels clicked on the floor.

"Court!" they said as they grabbed her arm.

She spun around and almost fell as he caught her.

"You should be careful in those heels you know?" he said as he helped her up.

"Sorry. Im having the worst day of my life!" she said looking at him.

"You dont like the color yellow?" he questioned as she smiled.

"No the roses were beautiful thank you! Im just arguing with these people about seeing a little boy and they still wont see him." Courtney said rubbing her forehead.

"Where's he at?" Patrick asked her.

"At his dads I think." Courtney said looking at him.

"Go get him and bring him back. I'll look at him." Patrick said.

"Patrick-" Courtney began to protest.

"Go get him Courtney now!" Patrick demanded as she just looked at him, smiled and walked away.

He let out a deep breath knowing he could get in so much trouble for it yet he didn't seem too really care.

"Falling for the hott blonde huh?" A voice said walking up behind him.

"I know what your thinking. Too bad its not the short brunette one huh?"he said looking down.

"Please Patrick. I dont want you." Robin said back at him.

"Oh yeah then tell me. What do you want?" he asked her.

"You in room 314 now." she simply responded.

"Sorry. I think I may be taken already." he said.

"Yeah by Miss. Dawson." Robin said as she handed him the chart and she walked away.

"Oh she wants me. She wants me badly." Patrick said before walking away.

Courtney went up to the house and knocked on the door.

She waited a minute before the door opened.

"Mr. Overstreet?" Courtney questioned.

"You are?" The man asked.

"Courtney Matthews. I was helping Jacob see a doctor." Courtney said.

"The boy is still sick so obviously you haven't helped him very much have you?" the man asked rudely.

"No but I found a doctor who wants to see him. So Im here to ask you to bring him down to the hospital." Courtney answered back politely.

"Look dear. Some people have jobs that actually requires manual labor unlike yours. I dont have time at the moment to take him. I have to be in work in five minutes." the grumpy father said as he began to shut the door.

"What about his mom?" Courtney questioned.

"His mom never sticks around long. In and out anytime of his life when ever she feels like it." he said as he began to walk away.

"Who's going to watch him while you go to work then?" Courtney wondered.

The dad just looked at her as Courtney already knew her answer.

"Why dont you let me take him with me and I will take him to the doctors and I will keep him until you get done work." Courtney said pleading her case.

"What makes you think he's going to want to go with you?" the father asked.

"If he doesn't then fine I will leave him here. But if he does then will you let me take him?" Courtney asked.

"You can come in." he said opening the door to let Courtney in.

Courtney tipped toe around the mess in the living room and saw a little boy playing with two Thomas the train cars.

"Hes right there. I'll be down in a minute. I need to get ready for work." the man said as she walked up the steps.

"Hey Jacob." Courtney said making her way over to the little boy.

He just smiled up at her and then looked back down at his trains.

"Do you remember me?" she asked him.

He looked at her and nodded his head yes.

Jacob wasnt much of a talker that was for sure.

"Do you still feel icky?" she asked him as she bent down to his level.

He nodded his head yes again.

"Do you want to go with me and see my friend who will make you feel better?" Courtney questioned.

She got the same responses as she did from the last two questions.

"Okay. Grab your trains and we'll wait for daddy to come back down." she said standing up.

"Is he going to go?" the dad asked walking back down the steps.

"He said he was." Courtney replied.

"Okay. Here's his diaper bag." the dad said handing it to her.

"Thank you." Courtney said.

"You want me to carry you Jacob?" she asked him.

He just stretched out his arms as she picked him up.

She just smiled at the father and walked out of the house.

Luckily she had Morgan earlier that week.

Jacob could use his car seat.

"Dr. Drake to the nurses station. Dr,. Drake. Nurses station." Epiphany Jones said over the speaker.

He came around the corner two minutes later and saw Courtney standing there.

"Is this the little guy?" Patrick asked her as he took Jacob out of her arms.

"Yup." Courtney answered back.

"Okay. Follow me." Patrick said.

They walked into a room.

He shut and locked the door.

Courtney looked at him confused.

"Somebody over head me talking to you and Ms. Sneed informed me that if I helped you Im out of a job." he said as he smiled.

"Then Patrick stop." Courtney said pleading her case.

"No. Everybody has a right to be seen by a doctor. Especially this little boy." Patrick replied.

Courtney saw a side of Patrick most people never even knew he had.

Ten minutes had past and Patrick did what doctors normally do.

"Whats wrong with him?" Courtney quickly asked.

"Where do I begin? He has an ear infection, a cold, a stomach virus and a sore throat. That could be why he isnt talking." Patrick answered.

"What do I do?" Courtney asked him.

"Im going to prescribe you medicine and you are going to get it filled and later you will meet me at my place at eight." Patrick said as she just smiled.

"I guess I owe you this time then huh?" Courtney asked him.

"No you will show up because you want too. But what you do owe me is a kiss atleast and not one like last night either." he answered.

She tried hard not to laugh.

"Okay fine." she said.

"But I dont want it now. When I want it you have to give it to me." he said.

"No matter where we are and who's there." he responded.

She agreed even though she had a feeling he was going to pick the most public place he could.

Six o'clock rolled around and Jacobs dad still haven't called Courtney yet.

She called his job and they told her he never came in.

"Where is he at then?" Courtney wondered as she drove by the house and his pick up truck wasnt there either.

She went down to the police station to see Mac.

"What can I do for you Ms." he wasnt sure what her last name was now.

"Matthews. Me and Jaxs are over." she said answering him.

"I've heard that for quiet some time just wanted to make sure it was true." Mac said as she smiled.

"This is Jacob. He's a kid through my foundation. His mother abandoned him a few days ago and he was living with his father but today I went by to take him to the doctors since the father didn't want too. Now the father is missing." She said telling Mac everything.

"What do I do?" She asked Mac.

"Does he have any grandparents or anything like that?" Mac asked her.

"None that want him. I asked the mother since she was only 17 if she had parents and she said they wanted nothing to do with her or Jacob." Courtney finished.

"Well you really only have one option. Keep him over night and talk to social services tomorrow." Mac said.

"Then whats going to happen with him?" Courtney wondered.

"I couldn't tell you. You'll find out tomorrow I guess. But if you had other plans then you could leave him here and I could contact the emergency number to have him placed in a home." Mac said.

"No. I'll keep him with me. He's been through a lot." Courtney said nodding her head.

"Okay. Good luck." Mac said as Courtney nodded and walked out.

She went over to Metro Court at eight like she was told and knocked on the door that belonged to Dr. Drake.

He opened it and was surprised to see the little boy with her.

"I thought he had parents?" Patrick wondered.

"Who are now m.i.a. So I have him until tomorrow." Courtney said.

"Oh well. We'll still have fun." Patrick said looking at her as she just smiled.

A/N: Thats it! The rest of the night you will get in next chapter! It long enough and I didn't want it too long! This chapter goes to my Owen! Because I love you and I dont know what I would do without you in my life! Remember that! Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing! Glad you like!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Disclaimer: I dont own anything!

"Mr. Jaxs?" A waiter said as he walked up to him.

"Yes?" Jax asked him.

"You wanted me to inform you that Mrs. Jaxs was spotted in the hotel." The waiter said.

"Okay." Jaxs said waiting for him to tell him where she was at.

"Have a nice day sir." the waiter said as he begun walking away.

"Wait! Where is she at?" Jasper Jaxs asked.

"Twenty-first floor. Room 2104." The waiter said as he nodded his head and walked away.

"What is she doing up there?" Jaxs wondered.

"Ready to eat?" Patrick asked Courtney as he let the two of them in.

"Yes! I have not ate all day." Courtney said looking at Patrick.

"Did you at least feed the kid earlier Courtney? I mean you know he's a human being that breaths and needs food for survival right?" Patrick asked worried.

"Yes I fed him!" Courtney said amazed he would even ask.

"Just making sure." Patrick said as he walked into the kitchen.

Courtney looked over and saw Jacob sitting on the couch with his hands in his lap.

For being only two he was a really good kid.

What she didn't get was why anybody would not want him.

"You can get down and play baby. I have your trains right here." Courtney said opening the diaper bag and started to pull them out.

He just got down from the couch and took them out of her hand.

Jacob wasnt exactly sure where to play at so he just stood there.

"Look. Let me show you." Courtney said as she sat between the coffee table and couch.

He handed her one of the trains as she told him thank you.

"You pull back like this-" she said winding it up.

It was one of those trains.

"And let go!" She finished as she let go of it.

It ran into the flower vase Patrick had sitting in the middle of the table.

Jacob started laughing.

This was the first time Courtney's heard him make any noise.

"You like that?" she asked him.

He nodded his head as Patrick came in.

"Dinner's ready." Patrick said interrupting the two.

"How about we go eat and then we play with the trains?" Courtney asked him.

He agreed and they walked to the kitchen.

Courtney started laughing when she walked in and saw dinner.

"What?" Patrick asked her.

"You can deal a mean Chinese number huh?" She asked him.

"What are you talking about? I know how to make rice, lo mein, beef and broccoli, general tos, bourbon chicken and dont forget egg rolls." Patrick said as she just laughed.

"Yeah Im sure you specialized in it." Courtney said as she sat down.

"You know it." Patrick replied as she just laughed.

They ate the Chinese and then went into the living room again.

"Want to watch a movie before you go?" Patrick asked her.

It was only eight thirty so she agreed.

Courtney sat on the couch as Patrick came and sat beside her while Jacob continue playing with the trains.

Ten minutes later she was asleep.

Patrick looked over and just smiled.

All of the sudden a loud crashing noise came over the tv as Jacob jumped and ran to Patrick.

"Its okay I promise." Patrick said lifting the little boy up on his lap.

The two of them finished watching the movie while Courtney slept.

"Sit right here." Patrick said as he placed Jacob beside him.

He got up and carried Courtney back to his bedroom and covered her up.

He walked back out and Jacob just looked up at him.

"Want to watch another movie?" Patrick wasnt all that good with kids.

He didn't know what else to do.

Jacob nodded his head as Patrick walked over and tried to find the most kiddie movie he could.

"Let's see I have Ice Age 2?" he said holding up the movie to Jacob who nodded his head.

"I thought so." Patrick said as he put it in and then sat back on the couch.

Morning came quicker then any of them knew it.

Patrick woke up and beside him was a body of a little boy sleeping.

They had fallen asleep watching the movie.

He looked over and there was a blonde trying hard not to laugh at him in the chair.

Patrick maneuvered his way over Jacob and walked over to Courtney.

"Sleep good?" He asked her as he leaned towards her with his hands on the arm of the chair holding him up.

She just nodded her head yes.

"Good Im glad." He said as he smiled just inches away from her face.

"I do have a question though." Courtney said looking at him.

"Whats that?" he asked her in almost a whisper.

"Why do you have the movie Ice Age?" she questioned him.

"Because it's a great movie and I love it and if you tell anyone you will be sorry." he said as she just laughed.

"Then I guess your secret is safe with me huh?" she asked him in a low voice.

"It's going to have to be. Now isnt it?" he said leaning closer to her lips.

She just smiled up at him as she slowly began to lean into him.

Their lips touched barely before either knew it.

Courtney didn't realize she was doing the exact opposite of what she wanted too.

She placed her hand on the side of his face as she continue to kiss him.

Patrick broke away when he heard clapping.

He turned his head and there was Jacob sitting up on the couch clapping and smiling.

"I forgot you had a little one here." Patrick said looking at her.

"Im glad I do." she said as she got up.

"Now. If you'll excuse me and Jacob we have places to go." Courtney said as she walked over to the little boy.

"Yeah I got work too." Patrick said as he walked over to open the door for her.

"Have fun." she said looking at him.

"You know it. How about you come by about twelve and we go catch lunch?" He asked her.

"Sure." she replied as he opened the door.

"Bye Jacob. It was nice meeting you." Patrick said looking down at him.

"Give me five?" Patrick held up his hand as Jacob smacked it.

"Thanks." he said back.

"Bye." Courtney said looking at him.

She was standing really close and usually when a girl would stand that close to Patrick Drake they wanted something.

He crashed his lips upon hers.

She wasnt expecting it to say the least.

He pulled away a moment later as she looked shocked.

"See you later." He said.

"Okay bye." she replied as she walked out and down the hallway.

Jasper Jaxs saw the whole thing just nobody saw Jasper Jaxs.

"Hello Ms. Courtney." The lady behind the counter said.

"Hello Ms. Rose." Courtney said to the elderly lady behind the counter.

"What can I do for you today?" the old lady asked.

"This is Jacob. His mom left him and now I cant find his dad. He's been with me ever since yesterday after noon." Courtney finished.

"He's a cutie!" Rose said.

"Yeah I think so too." Courtney said looking at him.

"Well you have two options." Rose began.

"Okay." Courtney said looking at her.

"We can place him in a home and wait for him to be adopted or you can keep him with you until we find somebody to adopt him. Choice is your's Ms. Courtney." The lady said.

Courtney just looked at Jacob as she wasnt sure what to answer.

A/N: What will she chose? And her lunch date with Mr. Patrick in the next chapter! Cheese! Leave me some feedback please! Thanks to everyone who already do!


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4:_**

**_Disclaimer: I dont own nada! I can wish but it hasn't got me anywhere yet so yeah! Remember that!_**

**_Courtney looked at Jacob as he sat patiently on the counter._**

**_Truth be told she couldn't care for a little one right now._**

**_Just like she shouldn't be talking to Patrick Drake right now._**

**_He was only two and yet those two years of his life were filled with nothing but nightmares._**

**_Not sure who exactly was his mother or what to call home._**

**_"Can I get back to you?" Courtney asked Rose._**

**_"Sure dear." Rose answered._**

**_"Im going to take him with me and then later I will call you or stop by before you close and let you know what I decided." Courtney replied._**

**_"No problem." The elderly lady responded._**

**_"Thanks." Courtney said before she lifted Jacob up._**

**_"Say bye." She said as he waved to Rose and she smiled and waved back._**

**_She walked out and strapped him in the car._**

**_Courtney flipped open her phone as soon as somebody was calling her._**

**_"Hey." she said into it._**

**_"I was just getting ready to call you! Are you on break yet?" she asked as she drove out of the parking lot._**

**_"Okay see you in five." she said as she continued to drive to Kelly's._**

**_She unstrapped him and walked into Kelly's._**

**_Patrick wasnt there yet._**

**_The only people there were Nikolas and Lucky who seemed to be having a pretty in depth conversation so she didn't disturb Nikolas._**

**_Courtney walked behind the counter to talk to her dad._**

**_"Hey Princess! Who's this?" He questioned looking down at the little boy._**

**_"This is Jacob. Say hi Jacob. This is my daddy." She said as he just waved to Mike._**

**_"Cute." Mike said with a hint of laughter._**

**_"Yeah. He's a good kid. Um can you do me a favor?" Courtney asked him._**

**_"Sure. Whats up?" Mike asked her._**

**_"I need to talk to someone and I was wondering if you could keep him back here until we were done talking." Courtney replied._**

**_"Sure. You want some ice cream?" He asked Jacob who just nodded his head._**

**_"Thanks!" She said as she gave him a hug and then walked out._**

**_As soon as she walked out he walked in._**

**_"Hey! You're already here." He said looking at her._**

**_She just nodded her head._**

**_"Let's sit. Let's talk. Let's eat. Let's make out." Patrick said as she started to laugh._**

**_"I vote we sit and talk first." she said as they sat down at the table._**

**_"Okay whats up?" He asked as he leaned across the table at her._**

**_She just smiled and shook her head._**

**_"I need your opinion on something." She said._**

**_He was a little shocked she was coming to him for advice._**

**_"Okay." he said waiting for her to begin talking._**

**_At this time Sonny and Carly had just walked in the diner and sat at a near by table._**

**_"Since when has Courtney been seeing the hott shot surgeon?" Sonny asked Carly._**

**_"I dont think they are dating. She had a glitch with one of the little boy's in her foundation and if I remember correctly Patrick is the one who saw the little boy. So they are probably just talking about his health." Carly said looking at Sonny._**

**_"Good. Courtney doesn't need to be with anymore losers who think they are the shit. Jax was enough to last a life time." Sonny said as he leaned back in his seat as Georgie came over and took their order._**

**_"What can I get for you's?" Maxie asked Courtney and Patrick._**

**_"I just want a sweet tea for now." Courtney answered._**

**_"I'll have the same." Patrick responded before Maxie walked away._**

**_"Okay?" Patrick asked her again._**

**_"It's about Jacob. I can either keep him until he is adopted or let him be bounced around from house to house until then." Courtney said looking at Patrick._**

**_God this girl should have came with a manual._**

**_She was harder then brain surgery._**

**_"Well I look at it like this. What do you feel is better for him and Im sure whatever you chose will be perfectly fine and I will agree and back you up a hundred percent on it!" Patrick responded as she just smiled._**

**_"Really?" she questioned him._**

**_"Really." he replied as he grabbed her hands and squeezed them._**

**_He just smiled at her as Maxie placed the drinks on the table._**

**_Not once did he turn his head to look at the waitress._**

**_"Ready to order?" Maxie asked them._**

**_"I want a cheeseburger with fries." Patrick answered._**

**_"And you?" she asked Courtney._**

**_"The same." Courtney said with a smile._**

**_"Okay." Maxie said before walking away._**

**_"Who knew you were a burger girl?" Patrick asked her._**

**_"Not you obviously!" She answered with a hint of laughter._**

**_"Actually I was thinking about it all morning. You have the shake down pat." he said as her mouth dropped and she kicked him in the knee._**

**_"Geez!" he squealed as he let go of her hands and rubbed his knee._**

**_She laughed._**

**_"So not funny by the way!" he exclaimed._**

**_"Yes it was!" She replied._**

**_They made little talk about both of their days for the next ten minutes before their food came out._**

**_Courtney had Maxie check on Jacob for her and she said he was content in the back eating his hot dog and ice cream so Courtney left him there._**

**_The small talked continued as they ate their food._**

**_"So." Patrick said looking at Courtney._**

**_"So." Courtney replied._**

**_"I was thinking that tonight we could get together, you make dinner and then we watch a movie something like last night." He said leaning over the table to Courtney._**

**_She just smiled at him._**

**_"What makes you think that I would make you dinner?" She asked him._**

**_"Because you like me and you want to know something else?" Patrick asked her._**

**_"What?" She questioned him._**

**_"I think that you are probably a good cook. Better then my last girlfriend." He replied._**

**_"I can see you know making my dinner with your hair up in a ponytail and an apron on. Oh yeah baby!" He said as she just laughed._**

**_"Well first off who said I was your girlfriend?" Courtney asked him._**

**_"Well then inform me of what you are?" Patrick asked her._**

**_"A friend and thats on a good day." She simply responded._**

**_"Oh yeah. I dont know any friends that kiss, or look at you the way I do or look at me the way you do. Or spend the night at the other's house or always thinking of the other one and spends a lot of time together." Patrick said softly and lowly to where she was the only one to hear him._**

**_He made a point._**

**_A really good point._**

**_"See. You know Im right baby." she just looked up at him not sure how to respond to that._**

**_She wasnt sure if she wanted to be anything more then friends with Patrick yet she already was._**

**_Courtney thought of him a lot._**

**_The first person she thought of this morning when she woke up._**

**_She likes spending time with him as well._**

**_The way she felt with him she couldn't describe it._**

**_The way he acted was totally different then what most people say._**

**_Only she had seen that side of him._**

**_She just sat back in her chair and raised her eyebrows as she smiled at him._**

**_He flashed her his dimples._**

**_"So honey what are you making me tonight?" he asked her._**

**_She laughed._**

**_"I dont know. What do you want?" she questioned him when she wanted to tell him no she didn't have it in her._**

**_Truth be told she wanted to spend the evening with Patrick._**

**_"Well I like just about anything." he responded._**

**_"Chicken?" she asked him._**

**_"Macaroni and cheese with peas." he finished._**

**_"Shake and bake, barbecue, grilled or fried?" She simply asked him._**

**_"Fried most defiantly! With layered biscuits." he stated back._**

**_"Dessert?" she asked him._**

**_"You." he said as she just laughed._**

**_"Something most people eat?" she rephrased her question._**

**_"Brownies." he said as he smiled._**

**_"Seven?" she asked him._**

**_He liked how their one or few words conversation about tonight was going._**

**_"Twenty." he said as she rolled her eyes._**

**_"My loft." she said telling him the place._**

**_"Early." he said as he just confused her._**

**_"Huh?" she questioned._**

**_"I'll be there early. Dont forget I want a ponytail and apron and no slacks. Blue jeans." he said as she looked at him weird._**

**_"Okay." she finished._**

**_"Good. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go back to the hospital." he said standing up._**

**_She looked up at him and nodded her head._**

**_Courtney nor Patrick saw the two people walking in the door now._**

**_Jax and Elizabeth._**

**_He walked over to Courtney and leaned over and put his hand on the back of her neck._**

**_She just smiled up at him as she knew what he wanted._**

**_"Not here." she simply said quietly as she spotted Jax and Elizabeth as well as Carly, Sonny, Nikolas and Lucky all sitting near by._**

**_She didn't want a big fuss being made about her seeing Patrick._**

**_"You owe me." he said quietly before placing his lips upon hers._**

**_She kissed him back not thinking twice._**

**_"Oh my god!" Carly said dropping her fork as she witnessed the kissed._**

**_Sonny heard her and turned around and saw it as well as the rest of the diner including Mike._**

**_A/N: Sorry about it being centered and bold and italic! Wanted to spice it up a bit huh? Im glad everybody is enjoying the thought of CoPa as well as me and Ayshen! Anyway thanks for all the wonderful reviews! I love hearing from you's! Next chapter: Everybody's reaction to the kiss and dinner at the loft! Thanks again!_**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Disclaimer: I dont own anything!

"What the?" Sonny began to say as he was shocked at what he saw as well as the rest of the diner.

The kiss started off gentle and sweet yet it didn't end that way.

When Patrick felt being watched he started kissing her harder to where it was noticeable.

Not only that but it was sloppy and wet too.

He pulled away a minute later.

"Have fun." he said only a few inches away from her mouth.

She knew she shouldn't have agreed to the kiss yesterday.

But a part of her wanted it to happen even if everybody was watching.

She wiped the side of her mouth and he just flashed her dimples.

"See you tonight!" He shouted before walking out.

Courtney turned at least five shades of red as all eyes were still on her.

"Courtney?" Her dad said breaking the silence.

"Yeah?" she asked not turning around.

She knew Mike had seen the kiss.

"I thought you said there wasnt anything going on between the two!" Sonny exclaimed to Carly.

"How was I suppose to know!?" Carly shouted back at him.

"You should know these things Carly! What else are you good for?" He questioned her.

"I didn't know you were seeing Patrick Courtney." Jax said as he stood beside Alexis.

"Im sorry?" She said.

He wasnt sure what else to say to that.

"Come on Jax let's sit down and order." Elizabeth said as she sat at the table beside hers.

Courtney got up and walked to the back with her dad.

"What the hell was that?! You said a friend!" He exclaimed.

"Dad" Courtney began to say.

"I thought you werent going to jump in any relationships until your divorce to Jax is finalized at least!" He finished.

"I wasnt going too! He kinda jumped in my life! Not the other way around." Courtney said looking at him.

"Be honest with me. Are you dating Patrick Drake?" He asked her.

She wasnt exactly sure either.

Sure earlier he called her his girlfriend but was he for real?

"I think so." Courtney said quietly.

"What?!" Mike exclaimed.

"Im not sure." Courtney replied.

"I just dont want to see you get hurt again. I've seen you cry way too many tears for these losers who dont even deserve you! And Patrick seems like nothing but trouble and tears." Mike said.

She knew where he was coming from.

"I know daddy but I promise you I will be careful besides I dont think this is going to be anything more then just a short lived romance." she said not really believing herself.

"So you and Ms. Courtney I hear." Robin said as Patrick walked into the elevator beside her.

"You hear correctly then. How'd you hear?" He asked curiously.

"Oh I was just ordering my lunch and I was talking to Maxie and she gasp and got real silent and so did everybody else. I thought somebody past out at first until she was like 'Robin, Oh my god! You will not believe what I just witnessed!" Robin said as she laughed.

"I dont think theres anything funny about it." Patrick said looking down at her.

"I just- Its hard to imagine you actually having a heart and liking someone." She said.

"Do you believe in love at first site Robin?" Patrick asked her getting serious.

"No. I do believe in infatuation at first sight though." Robin said looking up at him as the elevator dinged.

They got off and went their separate ways.

Maybe.

Maybe love at first sight did happen to some people.

People who she never knew could love.

Patrick did seem pretty head over heels for the blonde.

"You ready to go Jacob?" Courtney asked as she started to hear yelling.

"Whats that?" She asked her dad.

"I dont know." He said as they both went out into the eating area with Jacob's hand latched on too Courtney's.

She saw Lucky and Jax in the other's face.

"At least Im not part of that mess anymore!" Courtney whisper in her dad's ear.

"No but as much as I hate to say it you are part of the reason." he exclaimed as he went to break it up.

Manager was in his description when he applied for the job.

However bouncer was not!

"Break it up you two! There are people in here trying to have a nice quiet meal along with little ones! And then myself who really dont want to hear you's!" Mike said looking at Lucky and Jax.

"Lucky just stop it okay! I told you that you are going to have to except this!" Elizabeth screamed.

"Okay Jacob we are leaving!" Courtney said lifting the little boy up as she put him on her hip and walked by everybody with him.

She waved to Nikolas, Carly and Sonny.

Sonny didn't look happy, Nikolas looked irritated and Carly looked estatic and had the call me going on.

She knew why that was too.

She just agreed and continue to walk out.

As badly as she wanted to go home she had to stop at the store for several things.

First being she needed chicken.

The second Jacob needed some new clothes and clothes to sleep in among snacks and juices.

JcPenney's was their first stop and the grocery store was their second.

Four hours flew by her before she even knew it.

Courtney arrived back at the loft and laid Jacob on her bed.

He had fallen asleep on the car ride home.

Courtney went through her dresser.

If he wanted her to wear jeans then fine.

There was one particular pair she was looking for though.

A pair that would make him regret seeing her in jeans.

She threw on an old t-shirt and slid the pants up her legs.

Courtney thought if she should really wear these or not.

She wasnt sure if she could stand to have tight pants that were hard to button on all night.

The thought of it erked her badly.

But the thought of Patrick suffering overcame that!

She pulled her hair up in a high ponytail and then walked into the kitchen.

Over the head the apron went and out the chicken came in the fridge.

She turned on the radio to start jamming forgetting that there was a little one sleeping.

Courtney turned around and there he stood.

"Awww baby!" She said as she picked him up.

"Im sorry." She replied before going to turn down the radio.

"No! Up!" he exclaimed as she turned it down.

"You want the radio up?" she asked him.

She was happy he was finally talking.

"Yeah!" He said with excitement.

"Are you going to dance with me?" she questioned him.

"Yeah!" he exclaimed again.

"Okay." she said as she turned it up and put him back down on the floor.

He began dancing and then spotted his trains that he had suckered Courtney into getting.

He picked up the bag and dragged it into the kitchen where she was putting the chicken in the oven.

"Please!" he shouted.

She turned around and smiled and grabbed the bag from him as she began to open the packages.

One by one trains were handed to him.

When she was finished he ran away to the coffee table and began playing.

She just smiled as she turned around to finish Dr. Drakes dinner.

Courtney didn't know the door had open when she felt hands slipping into her back pocket and a kiss being placed on her neck.

She just smiled and tried hard not to laugh as he continue to kiss her neck.

"Okay stop!" Courtney said as she put down the spoon and turned around.

"Stop what?" He quickly questioned her.

"That!" she said looking at him.

"Jacob is here!" She said quietly.

"You're right. So how did everything after I left go?" he said questioning her as he turned off the radio and put a Thomas the Train movie in for Jacob.

"If you ever do that again I will kill you!" she responded.

"Do what again? This?" he said as he pulled her into another kiss as he leaned her back.

She had to admit she was enjoying it until he dropped her.

Courtney was pissed at the moment.

"Sorry baby!" he said as he quickly helped her up.

"I guess I leaned over to far huh?" he asked her.

"Just a little." she said as she went back to cooking.

"I promise I will make up for that later." he said as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"How?" she asked him.

"You'll see." he finished.

She finished cooking dinner and they ate in the living room.

It wasnt like she had a kitchen table anyway.

Courtney lived in a loft.

Not a penthouse.

After they ate she gave Jacob a bath and put his pajamas on him and a movie on the tv for him to watch while he laid in a pack n play.

They just sat on the couch and waited for the movie to go off because by then Jacob shouldve been asleep.

Courtney started to drift asleep when Patrick woke her up.

"Come here." he said as he was standing up.

"What?" she asked him.

"It's a surprise. Remember? I said I owed you." he replied as she stood up.

He led her to her bed as her candles were lit.

She just laughed.

"Its not what you think! I promise." he said knowing what she was thinking he was trying to do.

"Okay. Then what is it?" she asked him.

"Either take off your shirt of lift it up as high as you can." he said.

"I thought-" she began to say as he interrupted.

"I know! Just do as I say." he finished.

She looked at him weirdly and then lifted the t-shirt over her head.

The entire time he kept his eyes on hers.

Even though they wanted to wander he struggled to keep them on hers.

"Alright. Now lay on your stomach on the bed." he said.

"What?" she questioned.

He was weird that was for sure.

"I promised now just do it!" he said as she was taking forever to do things.

"Okay." she said.

She did just as he asked.

Courtney laid there for a moment and then felt the bed shift and then something cold on her back.

It was the cherry blossom lotion that was on her dresser.

She could tell he was making some kind of design on her back with it.

Never in a million years would she imagine Patrick Drake giving her a back massage.

Courtney was about to say something before he interrupted again.

"Sssh. Relax." he said as she just smiled and closed her eyes.

The massage was defiantly better then she would've ever imagined.

A little while later she felt his hands stop moving.

She lifted up her head and looked at him.

He just flashed her his dimples as she smiled.

Patrick leaned over her body and held his up with his hands so his head was near hers.

"I told you I would make it up to you." he said whispering in her ear.

"I know." she replied as she just looked at him.

Courtney could feel him breathing on her bare shoulder as it sent chills down her spine.

Maybe Patrick was different then all her ex's.

She doubt he was using her like AJ did.

She doubt she would be put second to his job or have to worry about him dying every time he left her.

Or that he was secretly planning on breaking up with her after he got what he wanted.

She looked into his eyes as he looked back into hers.

Patrick slowly leaned into her as she slowly did the same.

His lips touched hers in a gentle way and yet he never kissed her hard or made it sloppy like earlier.

Was she sure she really wanted to do this yet though?

She was technically still married to Jax but that didn't bother her.

What bothered her was if she wanted to take things slow with Patrick.

He continued to kiss her as she twisted her body under his.

Patrick then started kissing on her neck as he made his way down.

"Stop." she said in a whisper.

"What?" he wasnt sure what she said and she just shook her head.

She decided she wanted too.

"If you dont want to do this we dont-" he said before she shut him up with a kiss.

He kissed her back as she pulled his shirt over his head.

His hands freely moved down her body.

She now didn't want to do it.

"Dont!" she said lowly as he started going for her button.

He stopped.

"Courtney listen I wont be mad if you dont want to do this." he said looking up at her.

"No I want too." she said.

"Are you sure?" he asked her.

"Yeah." she said nodding her head.

She then kissed him while laying under him unbuckling his pants.

Once again he started down her body kissing every inch.

While her mind changed.

"No." she said pulling away and sitting up.

"Courtney-" Patrick began to say.

"Im sorry. I thought I wanted to do this but I dont think Im ready just yet." she said.

He just kissed her gently and pulled away.

"Thats fine baby. And when you ready and only when you are will we." He said.

"Just so you know I never heard stop dont and no in that order. I've heard no dont stop before." he said trying to make her laugh and it worked.

"I guess Im a first then huh?" she asked him.

She wasnt only the first person he was willing to wait for but the first person that he thought of every morning.

"Yeah you are but I dont care if I have to wait for you forever. Im willing to do that." he said.

That right there made every doubt of her just being a game to him go away in her mind.

Truth be told when he first laid eyes on her he saw challenge.

Now when he looks at her he sees his future.

His life.

The person he wants to marry.

The one person he waited his whole life for.

The person he wants to die beside.

A/N: Okay I know Im popping these chapters up like WHOA! But it just comes to me! Its so easy for some reason! Thanks to everyone who reads and review I like it a lot!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Disclaimer: Im in no way shape of form part owner of ABC! Sorry!

His arm draped around her body as she laid in front of him.

Last night they talked after what happened.

It went better then she would've imagined and by the time they were done it was three in the morning.

She groaned as her phone rang off the hook.

She hit the ignore button and rolled over to face Patrick as she was still asleep.

All of the sudden his pager started to vibrate as it buzzed across her night stand.

The most annoying sound in the world!

Now it was his turn to groan as he had to wake up and look at it.

Of course it was the hospital.

He didn't want to wake Courtney.

She looked so peaceful asleep and he left her that way.

Patrick kissed her forehead slid his shirt on and began walking out the door as he heard a faint whimper.

He stood there for a moment as it continued on.

As he walked over to the pack and play the little boy jumped up and started to laugh at the expression on Patrick's face.

Patrick just laughed.

He lifted the little boy up from the play pen.

One thing was for sure.

He didn't know much about little kids.

Patrick looked around and spotted his diaper bag.

He looked in it and there was diapers, a juice cup, a train car, wipes and an extra outfit.

"I guess you can come with me and we will let Courtney sleep." he said with a smile as Jacob just clapped his hands.

Patrick got off the elevator on the fourth floor and ran into Robin within two point three seconds.

"Do you ever go home?" He asked Robin.

"I dont think so but I can tell you dont either!" She exclaimed looking at Jacob.

That just proved he was with Courtney last night.

"I do too. Im just never alone at night anymore. Now do me a favor!" He said handing Jacob over to her and then the diaper bag.

"Change his diaper and clothes for me please while I go see what Ms. Dawson needs. Thanks!" Patrick said.

"Patrick!" Robin yelled after him as he walked away.

"I dont really have a choice now!" Robin said walking with the little boy.

She changed him and what not then went back into the waiting room with him until Patrick got back.

His phone started ringing off the hook.

He finally flipped it open.

"Hello?" he said into it.

"Im at the hospital. I got a call and yes he's with me." he told Courtney.

"Because you looked peaceful and tired and he was awake." he simply stated with a smile.

"See you in a bit." he said before hanging up.

"Thank you Dr. Scorpio." he said looking at Robin.

"Not a problem. He's a good kid." She said back with a smile.

"Yeah he is. Too bad nobody wants him." Patrick said looking at her.

"I take it Courtney is only temporally?" Robin asked him.

"Yeah." he said sitting down beside the little boy.

"She didn't want him bounced around from house to house so now he's with her until he's adopted." Patrick responded.

"And how does that make you feel?" she asked wondering.

"Huh?" he was confused on what he meant.

"How does it make you feel that Courtney isnt giving you all the time in the world and you have to share her with an even cuter person then yourself." she said with a smile.

"It actually doesn't bother me." he said looking at her.

"Really?" Robin asked him.

"Really. But if you'll excuse me. Me and Mr. Jacob have to go meet Courtney now." Patrick said as he stood up.

He walked into her loft and could smell her cooking.

"Honey! Im home!" he yelled as she began to choke on her juice.

Patrick was something else that was for sure.

"Dont hurt yourself now." he said as he put Jacob down and walked over to her.

"I couldn't help it." she said looking at him.

"Whatcha making me?" he asked her softly.

"Eggs." she simply said.

"And?" he questioned her.

"Bacon." she finished.

"What else?" he asked her.

"Toast." she responded.

"Ahh there you go! You got it!" He said as there was a knock at the door.

"You want to get that?" He asked her.

"No go ahead.." she said as she started flipping the bacon.

"Yes?" Patrick said opening the door.

There in front of him stood Jasper Jaxs.

"Where's Courtney?" he asked Patrick.

"Why?" Patrick wanted to know.

"Oh god." Courtney said as she could only imagine who he was talking too.

"Because Im her husband." Jax said looking at Patrick.

"And Im her boyfriend but that doesn't mean anything to you though so why should you being her husband mean anything to me?" He questioned.

Courtney rolled her eyes and walked over there.

"You know we are still technically married right?" Jax said.

"And you know I really dont care right?" Patrick replied.

"Okay stop." Courtney said as she intervened.

"What do you need Jax?" She questioned him.

"I came to talk to you but I see you have company so I will just talk to you later." Jax responded.

"No Jax. Anything you have to say or want to talk about you can do it in front of Patrick." Courtney was getting really fed up with all this mellow drama in her life.

"It doesn't matter anymore." he said walking away.

She watched him get on the elevator and then she shut her door to face Patrick.

"Next time just shut up!" she exclaimed as she walked past him and over to the stove.

"What are you talking about?" Patrick responded.

"Next time somebody comes over for me dont ask questions just inform me. You can get yourself killed that way." Courtney said.

He laughed but knew she was serious.

Look at her ex and her brother.

That said it all!

"Well Im tired of Jax and him thinking he's god gift to women." Patrick said as Courtney looked at him.

"And you?" she asked him.

"I know Im god's gift to women." Patrick said as she rolled her eyes and turned to face the stove.

He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"But you, my angel, are gods gift to men and Im lucky enough to be the man with you now." he said.

She just smiled as she thought about that.

"If thats some kind of remark about being with three guys before you its so not funny." she said looking at him.

"I wasnt trying to be funny that time." he said raising his eyebrow.

She just looked up at him and smiled.

It was weird.

Five days ago and Patrick didn't even exist to her.

Now he was all she ever thought about.

A/N: Like? I know short but Im satisfied with it! Thanks to everyone who likes it! Next chapter I decided I will skip on ya! No sure how far in the future but something will happen. Dun Dun Dun!!!! Lmao! Thanks again!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Disclaimer: I dont own a thing promise!

Two months had past since Courtney first went into the hospital and met Dr. Drake.

She had talked to Rose a few times since then and yet no family for Jacob.

Thats when she realized a place just a little bit bigger then the loft was needed so he could have his own room at least.

Patrick had gotten use to Jacob being around and all the things he had to do.

As a matter of fact he was trying to potty train Mr. Jacob.

It was just harder then he had ever imagined.

Courtney went and met with the realtor while Jacob was with Patrick at the hospital.

It was go to work with your parents day at day care and since Jacob didn't live with his parents Patrick told Courtney he would take him.

"So what do you think?" the lady asked.

Courtney just looked at it.

It was not what she had in mind or wanted one bit.

This was something for a person just getting started.

It was small and colorful and she didn't like it.

She didn't want something big but not something this small either.

"No." Courtney said politely.

That had been the second house they looked at that day.

The first one was too big for her.

It was like the size of Grey Stone and she defiantly did not want something that big.

"Okay then lets go to the third house." The realtor said as they walked out.

As she followed the realtor to the third house her phone started buzzing.

"Hello?" she said into the cell.

"Hey. Nothing just on my way to the third house. What are you's doing?" Courtney asked Patrick.

"Okay well she said it was on Ramona Boulevard if you want to come look at it with me!" She exclaimed in her flirty voice.

"Okay! See you then!" she said as she flipped it shut.

Ten minutes later and she was getting out of the car.

The house was two stories with a wrap around porch.

It was white with blue shutters.

"Okay Ms. Matthews. This house is part of the new division they are putting in which means these were just built." the realtor said.

Courtney didn't like her very much.

She talked to her like she was stupid.

"Okay." Courtney said politely.

Right before they walked into the house a truck pulled up behind Courtney's.

Her smile grew as she knew who it was.

The realtor was getting aggravated but Courtney didn't care.

After all she was paying her.

"Hey baby!" Patrick yelled as he carried Jacob in his arms to meet up with Courtney.

"Hey!" She said as she wrapped her arms around his neck as he kissed her.

"I missed you today." he said as she just rolled her eyes.

"You just seen me earlier today!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah well we usually have lunch together and today we didn't and it made me sad that I had to have Robin with me at lunch." he said in a sad face.

"I will make it up to you later." Courtney said with a hint of laughter.

"Works for me! So this is the third house you say?" he questioned her.

Courtney rolled her eyes and nodded yes.

"Well let's get this one done with just incase we have to have a fourth!" Patrick said as she tried hard not to laugh.

"Shall we begin?" the realtor asked Courtney.

"Um yes please." Courtney said as the realtor opened the door.

"She sounds bitchy!" Patrick whisper in her ear as Courtney laughed.

She just nodded her head in agreement.

The walked in and stood in a hallway with steps going up to the right of them and a big opening.

"Okay to the right here as you first walk in is the living room. You have a nice fire place over there and french doors leading to the porch." the lady said pointing to the fire place then the doors.

"So when you want to make hot steamy sex to your boyfriend you can do it by the fire on cold winter nights." Patrick whispered in Courtney's ear as she laughed.

"Stop!" she exclaimed hitting him in the chest.

And then to the left here if you walk in is the dinning room which connects to the kitchen or you could just walked down the hallway and get there." the realtor said.

"Whatever way is quickest to get to Patrick Drake!" He whispered in her ear again as she rolled her eyes.

"Then walking down towards the other opening in the living room you have the bathroom on the right and storage in the left which is where the washer and dryer are." she exclaimed as she cut on the light.

"Okay." Courtney said.

"Here is the kitchen. The porch is connected all the way around. As you can see it has steps incase you wanted to go up or down on the two acre land in which the hose lays on from there." she said as they looked out the french doors.

"Now follow me and I'll show you upstairs." the realtor said as Courtney looked at Patrick and he nodded his head.

"The first door on the left here is the master bedroom with the master bathroom which occupies a shower, a garden tub and two vanity sinks." she exclaimed.

"Cant wait to use that tub!" Patrick whisper in her ear as she shot him a look instead of laughing at him this time.

"You also have a walk in closet as well." she said as Courtney nodded her head.

"Down the hallway first door on the left is a bedroom as well as the second door on the left and the first door on the right. The second door on the right is your second bathroom. It comes with a tub/shower as well as a vanity sink." The realtor said.

Courtney and Patrick looked in the bedrooms and then the bathroom.

She looked up at Patrick who just looked back down at her and smiled.

"We will take it." Patrick said before Courtney could say a word.

"Thats great to hear!" the realtor said excited.

"When can we move in?" Patrick asked her.

"Well I got to process all the paper work and if everything goes according this weekend." The realtor said.

"Great let's get the paper work started shall we!" Patrick said.

"Okay." the realtor said as they walked outside.

"We will be at the office in a moment. I need to talk to Patrick." Courtney said looking at the realtor who nodded her head.

"Patrick!" Courtney exclaimed.

"What!? I thought you liked it! I do!" He exclaimed back at her.

"I do like it but I dont know if us moving in together is the best idea." She exclaimed.

"Why not?" he asked her.

"What happens if we turn sour?" she questioned him.

"We wont turn sour! We will just get sweeter!" He said as she smiled.

"Courtney besides Im always at your loft and you're always at my apartment if Im not! And not only that but your ex husband doesn't like that very much and now I have until the end of the month to get out.!" He exclaimed as Courtney's mouth drop.

"Are you serious?!" She questioned him.

"Yup see!" he said handing her papers of eviction.

"So why dont we go ahead and save us time and money might I add later on and just do it now?" he questioned her.

She looked over at the papers and handed them back.

Courtney let out a deep breath.

"Fine." she said with a smile.

"One condition." he said looking at her.

"Whats that?" she asked him.

"I dont want you to take it the wrong way or anything but I dont want you to have to worry about a thing so Im going to buy the house." he said.

"No." Courtney simply stated.

"Yes." Patrick said back.

"I said no!" She continued on.

"Hold on." He said as he strapped Jacob into the carseat and shut the door.

"Yes!" He shouted back at her.

"No Patrick Drake!" she finished on.

She was getting pissed at Patrick.

"I dont care Courtney!" He replied.

"I do! I dont want anybody to think Im depended on a man!" she finished.

"Who cares! Who pays the bills in our house is our business! Nobody has to know!" He exclaimed.

"Whatever!" She exclaimed giving in.

"Come on! We will ride together." he said grabbing her hand.

"I cant just leave my car here!" She exclaimed looking at her black suv.

"Yes you can it's our hose so lets go!" He said taking the suv keys in his hand and putting the alarm on it.

She grunted and got into his truck with him.

They went into the relators office and sat down.

"Whats wrong?" Patrick asked her.

"You!" she exclaimed.

"What did I do now?" he asked her.

Today was the first day they ever argued.

Not exactly the best way to start off a move in together huh?

"Ready?" the realtor asked them.

"Yes." Patrick responded.

"Okay I processed both of your paper work and you are both eligible for the loan so how do you want to do this?" The realtor asked them.

"I dont want a loan." Patrick said looking at her.

"Put it in my name then." Courtney said following.

"No. I have the money for it in the bank. I dont want to take out a loan. How much do I owe you to pay it all right now?" Patrick asked.

"After everything including taxes and property taxes you are looking at 320,000." she said. (Sorry but where I live thats how much that house would cost!)

"Okay." Patrick said as he pulled out his check book and wrote the check

"Great. You's can start moving in tomorrow if you would like" The realtor said with a smile.

Patrick walked out of the office before Courtney and had everything set up for the water, electricity, phone line, and cable to all be hooked up the next morning.

By this point Courtney was beyond pissed at him.

"Whats wrong?" Patrick asked her.

"You!" She exclaimed with Jacob in her hands as they walked to the truck.

He opened the door.

"Buckle up Jacob!" Patrick said as he let the little boy in and then shut the door.

He didn't want to argue in front of him with Courtney.

"Okay why did I make you mad this time?" He asked her.

"Because! You paid for it straight out and I dont want you to use all the money you have in the bank on the house when I can pay for it!" She said.

"Look at the house being brought straight out as a wedding present from my mom." he said nodding his head.

"We arent married let alone engaged!" Courtney exclaimed.

"We can change that right now if you would like?" Patrick said with a smile on his face and with those dimples showing it made her do the same.

"No! Now explain to me how this would be a wedding present from your mom?" She asked him.

"Im my parents only kid. Well my mom's anyway who knows about my dad!" he began as she smiled.

"When my mother died everything got left to me including her life insurance policy. I have used some of the money for my college education because I know thats what my mom would have wanted and with whats left of it I promised myself I wouldnt use until I was ready to have a family and now Im ready." he said as her eyes began to water.

"Okay." she said nodding her head as she realized maybe she was in love all over again.

"I love you Courtney." he said throwing her off guard.

She did the first thing her heart told her too.

"I love you too!" She said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and he kissed her.

A/N: Like? Sorry it took me a little while! Im back in escuela! Yay! No not really it blows out the water! Anyway if you like let me know and if you dont let me know why! Thanks to everyone and all their support it means a lot to me!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Disclaimer: I dont own General Hospital or ABC! Sorry so yeah no suing!

❑❑❑❑❑❑❑❑❑❑❑❑❑❑❑❑❑❑❑❑❑❑❑❑❑❑❑❑❑❑❑❑❑❑❑❑❑❑❑❑❑❑❑❑❑❑❑❑❑❑

The weekend had came already. It had been a busy week.

They were up late just about every night packing and unpacking in the new house and on Wednesday when Patrick didn't have work thats all the two did while Jacob was at day care. They didn't have anything left to pack and very little to unpack.

Courtney and Patrick had agreed to leave all furniture in the loft in the loft and as far as Patrick's things go well they were going to store it and get all new furniture.

It wasnt like either had a lot anyway. The furniture people had moved the last of their things into the new house. One of the rooms were being used as a spare while the other an office for the two of them.

Jacob's room was going to get done in various shades of blue. Courtney and Patrick room was done in shades of brown. The living room was various shades of brown as the kitchen was done in black and white to match the black marble counter top and the white cabinets.

"We need to go to the grocery store!" Courtney exclaimed as her and Patrick sat in their room unpacking boxes.

It was the last room that had to be done.

The rest of the house was unpacked earlier on in the week.

"Yeah. You want to just go and I will finish unpacking or wait until later?" he asked her .

"No go now but you are coming!" she exclaimed.

"Fine!" He said as he stood up.

She walked down the hallway and peeked in Jacob's room where he was.

"Hey what are you doing?" She asked as he looked up at her and smiled.

She couldn't help but to smile back at him.

"I playing with Thomas!" he said looking down at his train table with all the train tracks and train cars.

"I see that! You want to go to the store with me and Patrick?" she asked him tilting her head to the side.

"Can I bring Thomas?" he questioned.

"Yes but only one Thomas this time!" she exclaimed.

He nodded his head in agreement and picked up the new shinny metallic one she had just got him last week.

"Ready?" Patrick asked her.

"Ready." Courtney said as Jacob followed behind her down the steps.

"Be careful!" Patrick said scared that the little boy was going to fall down the steps.

"Let's go." Patrick said opening the front door.

Courtney grabbed Jacob and carried him to the car and strapped him in. When they arrived at the grocery store they got out and Patrick got a buggy to put Jacob in.

"Awww look! You are getting so good at this!" Courtney exclaimed.

"Really?" Patrick asked her.

"Yes." She said smiling back as she placed Jacob in it.

They walked in the store and she spotted Carly within an instant.

"What is Carly doing here?" Courtney wondered.

"Maybe shopping." Patrick answered.

Courtney laughed.

"Not in a grocery store. Get real. Thats like saying you shop at Victoria Secret for underware!" Courtney exclaimed.

"Hey how did you find out?" Patrick asked her as she laughed.

Carly looked over and spotted her best friend.

"Courtney!" Carly exclaimed running towards her.

"Hey Car." Courtney said hugging her.

"Why are you here?" Courtney asked her curiously.

"Well you see part of the program to become better mentally I need to pick up new hobbies so I thought doing my own grocery shopping could be one of them since I like going shopping and its for a good cause! Lainey says that buying these gorgeous and I mean gorgeous diamond earrings I want from Tiffany's isnt a probable cause you know since the whole me trying to stab Reese!" Carly said as Patrick tried hard not to laugh.

"Um Courtney me and Jacob will meet you in the can food isle." Patrick said pushing the cart down the next isle.

Courtney just shot him a look and rolled her eyes.

"So Patrick! Dr. McHottie! Want to tell me about him?" Carly asked raising her eyebrows.

"Well what do you want to know?" Courtney asked her.

"Are you constantly at his house or is he constantly at yours and I didn't know he had a kid!" Carly exclaimed.

"Thats Jacob a kid Im watching until he has a home and for the past two months its been back and forth but thats all done changed." Courtney said looking at her.

"What do you mean change?" Carly asked curiously.

"We um brought a house together." Courtney said with a smile.

"Oh my god!" Carly exclaimed.

"Yeah." Courtney said bitting her bottom lip.

"So have you um ahem?" Carly said as Courtney laughed.

"No." She simply stated.

"But you's moved in together?" Carly was confused.

"Mmmhmmm." Courtney said nodding her head.

"Have you at least seen you know his ahem?" Carly asked as Courtney continued to laugh.

"You have a mind of a three year old!" Courtney said looking at her.

"Well there are some things you should know about people before you go moving in with them! I mean if he's not going to satisfy you then why keep them?" Carly asked Courtney.

"Is this why you've been with so many men?" Courtney asked her.

"Hahaha you still arent funny Courtney even with me being psychotic!" Carly exclaimed.

"Okay Carly you win! Yes I have and that is as much information I am giving you!" Courtney exclaimed as she began walking away.

"Yeah babe now I dont believe your first answer!" Carly screamed after her as the sound of cans hitting the floor came over the isles.

Courtney peeked around the corner and couldn't believe it.

"What are you doing?!" She exclaimed as Jacob stopped laughing and Patrick looked at her.

"Discounting!" he said back to her.

"By throwing cans on the floor?" she asked.

"Yeah. They are damaged so you get them half price!" he exclaimed.

"You seriously cant be that cheap Patrick Drake!" She stated.

"Im saving us money for his college fund!" he said as Jacob clapped his hands.

"Oh god let me make it through this grocery store alive!" Courtney said looking up as she pushed the cart down the other end of the isle.

"Well well well. If it isnt Patrick Drake and my wife!" a voice said behind them as Courtney rolled her eyes.

"What did I do to deserve this?" She asked herself.

"Yes Jaxs?" Courtney said turning around.

"My lawyer told me you were moving." Jax said looking at her.

"I did yes I did." She said nodding her head.

"Oh really? Well its nice to know now." he said looking at her still.

"Why does it matter?" She wondered.

"Well you see it all matters because of our divorce. I also heard you were cohabitation with Dr. Drake here." Jax said.

"Look I told you I dont want nothing except a divorce and what I do in my personal life is no longer your business! Now do you have stalker to go play on Elizabeth?" Courtney asked him.

He just laughed.

"Well you see Lucky had slightly a problem similar to the one you did. They split up and she moved in with me." Jax said.

"Good can you leave me alone?" she asked him.

Patrick kept his mouth shut.

Its what Courtney told him to do after all.

"Thanks!" she said as she turned around and began pushing the buggy again.

"Oh and Jax have a nice night!" She said with a smile as she turned the corner.

Patrick tried hard not to laugh as he followed Courtney.

They just stopped by the pizza shack and picked up a large cheese pizza for dinner since it was getting late and Jacob had to go to bed soon. After unloading the groceries and putting them away she rubbed her eyes.

"You look tired." he exclaimed kissing her neck.

"I am. Its been a rough day!" she said yawning.

"How about I run you a nice hot bubble bath and give you a neck massage to relax you?"

He whisper in her ear as she smiled.

"I could go for that!" she said back to him.

"Okay. Put the milk away as well as the cheese and I will go run your bath water." he replied as he broke away from her.

"Okay." she said watching him leave the kitchen and listening to him go up the steps.

When she was done putting the groceries away she walked up the steps. She walked into the master bedroom and heard the water running and then getting cut off. Patrick walked out of the bathroom and smiled when he saw her standing there.

The lights were off and the only lights were the ones from the candles in the bathroom he had light just a few minutes ago. She tilted her head to the side and smiled at him as he smiled back flashing his dimples.

"Thank you!" She said giving him a hug.

"Dont worry about it. Go ahead take your bath." he said as she nodded her head and walked into the bathroom and got undressed as she pulled her hair up into a clip she slowly stepped into the bath tub.

Courtney closed her eyes as she suddenly felt hands that had been lotion massaging her neck and boy did it feel good. Twenty minutes later and he had stopped. His hands were beginning to hurt. She turned her head to face his.

"Thank you." she said mouthing the words instead of actually saying it.

He leaned into her and gave her a soft gentle kiss on the lips and pulled away. Her eyes were still shut as she slowly opened them to look at Patrick Drake. Her mind told her she was tired as her heart and body told her she wanted more.

She shut her eyes again and leaned into him as he caught what she was doing and met her lips half way. Courtney lifted her hand from the bubbly water and placed it on the side of Patrick's face as she continued to kiss him. He did the tango with her tongue as she did the same thing back.

He pulled away and looked into her blue eyes. He saw desire. Want. Need. Love. She just looked up at him before he flashed his dimples at her and she smiled. He reached his hand out and helped her get out of the tub as she wrapped herself in a towel.

Patrick wasnt sure why she even bothered with the towel because when he got done with her it would've been pointless. He just stood their in front of her as she held her towel around her body and smiled. She kissed him as he kissed her back while his arms were wrapped around her body and made their way to the bed.

Courtney pushed him back against the bed and began sucking on his neck knowing it would leave a mark. She slowly unbuttoned his shirt moving her hands slowly across his chest knowing deep down it was teasing him badly.

When she was done with his shirt she began kissing him up the chest slowly as her fingers ran over his body and then found his belt and started to unbuckle it. Finally when she was done teasing him because she could no longer wait she made her way back up to his mouth and kissed him. With out any hesitation he flipped them over to where he was on top and started their long night of passion and love.

❑❑❑❑❑❑❑❑❑❑❑❑❑❑❑❑❑❑❑❑❑❑❑❑❑❑❑❑❑❑❑❑❑❑❑❑❑❑❑❑❑❑❑❑❑❑❑❑❑❑

A/N: I wonder if my boxes will show up? Mmm I guess we will see! Anyway I hope you liked! Let me know if you did! It means a lot to me just so you know! Anyway leave me some feedback? Hit the pretty purple button!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Disclaimer: I dont own a thing I promise! Would I lie to you? (Dont answer that!)

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

"Wake up!" She said pushing him off the bed.

Patrick quickly got up and just looked at her as she bit her bottom lip trying hard not to laugh. He simply grabbed the comforter on the floor and wrapped it around his body and laid back down on the bed. She just looked at him and rolled her eyes. She couldn't believe he just did that.

"Baby!" she squealed in his ear as she leaned over him.

"What?" he simply asked her.

"Wake up!" Courtney said as his eyes were still closed.

"Im tired!" he exclaimed keeping his eyes closed still.

"The go to bed early tonight!" she replied as he just grunted.

"Give me one good reason to get up and I will." he said looking at her then closing his eyes as he tried to go back to sleep.

She sat there thinking. Courtney couldn't come up with any real reason just that she wanted him up with her. Just when he thought he won this he was wrong.

"Because you love me." she said in her sad voice.

"Not that much!" he simply stated back as her mouth dropped.

"Patrick!" she exclaimed in shock.

"Courtney! Im tired!!" he said beginning to whine.

"Fine! Stay in bed all day see if I care!" She responded before getting up and walking out of the room.

"Finally." he said getting all cozy again.

Patrick tossed and turned for about five minutes before he realized that as long as Courtney was mad at him he wasnt going to sleep. He moaned as he got out of the bed and walked down the steps where she was.

"Pat!" Jacob yelled as he walked into the living room.

"Hey!" Patrick said back to the little boy.

"Where's Courtney at buddy?" he asked him.

"In the... in the kitch-"he began to say.

"The kitchen?" Patrick asked him.

He nodded his head repeatily before walking out of the living room and into the kitchen. Patrick saw Courtney over by the stove cooking breakfast. He walked up behind her slowly then wrapped his arms around her.

"Mmm. Bacon and eggs." he whispered in her ear.

She simply smiled and the remembered she was mad at him again.

"Get off!" she exclaimed.

"Why? Whats wrong?" he wondered.

"Im mad at you!" She stated as he poured a cup of coffee.

"For what?" he asked trying hard not to laugh.

"You wouldnt get up earlier when I asked you too! Thats why!" she said looking at him.

"Baby! I was tired!" he exclaimed.

"So? And that means what to me?" she wondered.

"Fine! Im going to go play with Jacob if you're going to be mean!" he said walking out of the kitchen with a cup of coffee.

She rolled her eyes and went back to making breakfast. When she was done she mad her and Jacob's plate and set them on the kitchen table before going to the living room and getting him to come eat.

"Jacob baby time to eat." She said as she stood in the doorway.

"Okay!" he said standing up and running in the kitchen.

Patrick got up behind him and walked over to Courtney and just looked deep into her blue eyes.

"You want to know something?" he asked her.

She just smiled and the replied.

"Sure enlighten me." is what she said.

"No matter how much you act mad at me I know and so do you that deep down you really arent mad at me." He said being serious and she knew it as he pushed a strand of blonde hair behind her ear.

"Keep thinking that." she said before walking away and into the kitchen to eat.

They ate breakfast and then all got dressed to go out. Patrick had to swing by the hospital for an hour or so to do a few labs while Courtney and Jacob went to the park with Carly and the boys.

"So you and Dr. Hottie?" Carly exclaimed as Courtney laughed and nodded her head yes.

"Way to go Court! I swear I thought you marrying Jax was the worst mistake of your life but girl you've made up for it! Patrick and Jacob!" Carly exclaimed as she continued on.

"Who knew I would miss so much in the looney house." She said shaking her head.

"Not me." Courtney replied.

"So whats next? Marriage!?" Carly asked.

"Oh god I hope not! Im still not even legally divorced. Jaxass is making me wait." She said rolling her eyes.

"Eww why? He's with Elizabeth anyway!" Carly responded.

"Thats what I said but no." Courtney was frustrated at just the thought of it all.

"What a loser!" Carly said looking at the kids playing.

Jacob and Morgan got along good as Michael watched them play.

"So are you's keeping the baby?" Carly asked switching subjects.

"For now yes." Courtney answered.

"I meant are you's going to adopt him?" Carly switched up her question a little bit.

"Cant." Courtney simply answered as she tilted her head to the side.

"Why?" Carly wasnt sure why Courtney wouldnt be able to adopt.

"To be a permanent foster parent you have to be married." she said looking at Carly.

"Awww! See then there should be nothing stopping you and the Doctor from getting married." Carly said with excitement.

"Besides the fact Im still married and dont want to get married again and Patrick isnt the marriage type?" Courtney asked her.

"Yeah!" Carly said agreeing.

God did Courtney have stupid friends but for some odd reason she loved her.

"And not only that but I cant give anybody the family they want or deserve." Courtney said looking down as she played with her thumbs.

"Look were that ended me with my last two exs!" She exclaimed as a tear escaped her eye.

"Awww honey! Dont sweat it! I promise everything will work out for you and Patrick. I have faith besides I can tell he really likes you!" Carly responded.

"He um told me the other day that he loved me." Courtney said wiping away her tear.

Carly just gasped as she wasnt sure what to say to that.

"Did you say it back?" Carly asked her.

"Yeah." Courtney said in a whisper.

"Okay did you mean it?" Carly wanted to know.

"For the first time in a long time I think so." she said in the same low voice.

Carly just hugged her tightly.

"Awww my little girl is growing up!" she said shedding a tear with Courtney as she just laughed.

"Whats wrong?" a voice said behind them.

They broke away and looked up and it was Patrick.

"Oh nothing. We were just talking." Courtney answered back.

"Then why are you crying baby?" he wanted to know.

"I'll tell you later." she said in a low voice.

"Okay." he simply said as he sat down.

"Well me and the boys are going to head to lunch. We will catch up with yous later!" Carly exclaimed as she got up and yelled for Michael and Morgan to go.

Silence came over them as they looked at Jacob. She turned her head to face him the same time he did.

"So why were you crying?" he asked her.

"I wouldnt call it crying." she simply said crossing her legs.

"Well why were you?" he wondered.

"I was just telling Carly about us and the other day when you said you loved me." Courtney said looking back at him.

"Love." he corrected.

She just smiled at him.

"So I've been thinking." he said changing subjects on her.

"About?" she was the one wondering this time.

"I was thinking that why dont we just adopted Jacob so he doesn't have to go through anymore changes." Patrick said looking at her.

"We cant." She simply said.

"Why?" he questioned her.

Patrick didn't do any research on the legal procedures.

"We arent married." Courtney said not being able to make eye contact.

"If you want we can change that." he said looking at her.

She just looked up at him like he had three heads.

"No. I dont want to marry someone out of obligation." she responded as she quickly turned to Jacob.

"What if its not out of obligation but out of love?" he wondered.

She didn't turn around.

"Patrick I dont want you going buying a ring and everything else just so we can adopted Jacob." Courtney said.

"What if I didn't buy you this ring just so we can adopted Jacob? What if I brought you this ring because I want to marry you?" he asked her.

"Huh?" she said turning to face him.

He just smiled at her. He was up to something and she knew it. Courtney looked down in his hands and couldn't believe what she saw. A black box with an engagement ring.

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

A/N: Not the way I really wanted to go... just yet! But I have all this wedding B.S. in my head from one of my older sisters Kara who is getting married in April and oh my god she calls me at least once a day with something bothering her about it. So its been a hectic week. Wait scratch that... hectic year! Thanks for reading leave me some feedback please?


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

**Disclaimer: I own nada! Promise ya!**

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

Courtney just looked at him not exactly sure how to begin.

"So?" Patrick asked her.

"No." she simply said.

"Why?" he asked her confused on why she wouldnt accept it.

"Because Patrick! Im not ready to be in another marriage! Hell I dont think I should even be in a relationship right now!" She exclaimed pleading her case.

"So is that your way of breaking things off all together?" He asked her.

"What? No Patrick! Look dont get me wrong okay. I love you and I love being with you. Its just two months ago I wanted to remain single and now look we have a house and everything else together! Im just not ready for such a big commitment to another person just yet." She explained as she put her hand on his lap.

She could tell deep down it hurt him but it would've hurt him more if she excepted and then backed out of it a month or two down the road.

"I promise when I'm ready we can get married." she finished as he just looked at her.

"Okay." he said in almost a whisper.

Courtney leaned in to give him a kiss that was soft, gentle and quick.

"Me and Jacob are going for ice cream. Want to come?" she asked him.

"No you's go and have fun. I'll meet you's back at home okay?" he asked her as she nodded her head yes.

"Love you." he said before kissing her on her cheek and getting up and walking away.

"Love you too." she said almost in a whisper as he was gone by the time she could get it out of her mouth.

"Come on Jacob!" she said as she stood up.

He looked over at her and stood up as well and grabbed his tonka truck and pushed it towards her and out of the sand.

They walked into Kelly's and she sat him down at the bar beside her.

"Hey!" Mike said looking at his daughter when he came out from the back.

"Hey daddy! Can we get some chocolate ice cream?" Courtney asked him.

"Sure! Coming right up." he said with a smile as he walked into the back room.

"Well well well." Jax said walking in the diner.

Courtney rolled her eyes just at the voice of him. Didn't he have a life?

"Hey Patrick! Whats wrong?" Robin asked as he sat down in the waiting room.

"I made a fool out of myself earlier." he responded not looking at her.

"How?" she simply asked him.

"By asking Courtney to marry me." he responded.

"She told you no?" Robin wondered as he nodded his head yes.

"She said she loved me but wasnt ready. How can she not be ready? She's been married before!" he exclaimed confused.

"Thats why! She wants to make sure the next time its forever! She knows her last marriage she rushed into and doesn't want to make that mistake again. Are you's still together?" Robin asked curiously.

"I think so. I dont know." he responded.

"Well go find out." Robin said as he just smiled up at her.

"Thanks for everything Robin." Patrick said as he walked over to the elevator.

"Anytime." she said walking past him.

"What do you need Jax?" she asked him making eye contact.

"To see how my lovely wife is doing." he said sitting beside her.

"Okay as soon as I get my divorce I will be your ex wife and why are you now stalking me shouldn't you be out playing sugar daddy to Elizabeth?" she asked him.

"Why should I give you a divorce?" Jax asked her.

"Why shouldn't you?" Courtney questioned.

"Oh I know that. You see I dont think you are completely over me yet and that you are just using Patrick to try and prove something. Well baby I hate to break it to you but Im not convinced." Jax said looking at her.

Courtney rolled her eyes and then laughed as Patrick walked in the diner.

"Jax Im going to be completely honest. I dont love you. In fact Im not sure I was ever in love with you but I do know that Im in love with Patrick and I want to spend the rest of my life with him. So stop being an ass and just give me the divorce already. Its not like I want anything from you." She exclaimed.

"Come on Courtney. Drop the charade!" Jax said looking at her as he placed his hand on her face and she pulled back.

"Here you go!" Mike said placing ice cream on the counter.

"Thanks daddy. How much?" she asked him.

"On the house princess." he responded.

"Thanks. Love you!" She said leaning over the counter to give him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"As much as I would love to continue arguing with your retarded ass I have places to go." She said with a smile as she help Jacob down and handed him his ice cream.

She looked up and saw Patrick standing there.

"Hey!" she exclaimed with a smile.

"Hey." he responded back to her.

"How long have you been standing there?" she wondered.

"Just walked in." he simply stated.

"Oh. Well we are now leaving." Courtney said as she had a grip on Jacob's hand.

"I see that. Let me help you out." He replied as he picked up Jacob for her and carried him out to the car.

"See you at home?" she asked him after he shut the back door.

"Of course." he said as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

She just smiled at him before giving him a kiss.

"See you there." he said as they pulled away.

"Okay." she replied before getting in the car as he walked towards his.

They arrived back at the house and Jacob and Courtney ate their ice cream while Patrick sat on the couch looking through a Parent's Magazine. He quickly shutter and put it done by page 50. Courtney just laughed at him.

"Whats wrong baby?" she asked him as she sat down beside him on the couch.

"I rather not talk about it!" he said flinging the magazine on the coffee table.

She continued to laugh at him. Jacob wanted to watch Monsters Inc so Courtney put it in the dvd player for him.

"Im going to go start dinner." she said as she sat beside Patrick.

"Want help?" he asked her.

"No I got it." she said before giving him a quick kiss and walking in the kitchen.

Jacob climbed up beside Patrick to watch the movie. Thirty minutes later and both were knocked out on the couch. Courtney walked in about to ask Patrick to go to the store for Ricotta cheese but then saw him laying peacefully with Jacob's head resting on his arm.

She just smiled before grabbing the blanket off the back of the couch and covering the two of them up with it and leaving to go to the store herself. Courtney finished making the stuff shells when somebody came in the kitchen and hugged her.

"Hey." Patrick said softly in her ear.

"Hey. Have a good nap?" she asked him.

"I love Jacob but I think it could've been better if you were the one laying beside me." he said looking at her with a smile.

"Well I would've loved to been the one beside you but I dont think Jacob is older enough to use the stove just yet." she said as he laughed.

"I love you." he said looking at her.

"I love you too." she replied as she kissed him.

They ate dinner and cleaned up as Jacob played. When eight came around she gave him a bath and got him ready for bed as he watched an episode of Thomas and then Courtney went and tucked him in.

"Night love you." she said giving him a kiss on the forehead.

"Love you too mommy." he said back to her before turning on his side.

She got up and walked in her room where Patrick was already laying in bed. Most couples didn't go to bed until ten or later but this couple was asleep by ten. She climbed in the bed beside Patrick and got under the covers.

"Whats wrong?" Patrick asked her.

"Jacob just called me mommy." Courtney said shocked.

Patrick looked at her and shrugged his shoulders.

"Probably because you are the only person thats been in his life for this long of a period." he said looking at her.

"But still I mean Rose could call me tomorrow and say she has a home and he's gone Patrick." Courtney said as a single tear rolled out of her right eye.

"Well just pray for the best. Maybe no home will be found for him until you are ready to marry and then it'll be our home." he said pushing back a strand of her hair.

She just sat there looking at him not saying a word.

"Okay look. Since we dont know how much time we have with Jacob we will go on vacation." he said as she smiled.

"We dont have too." she said shaking her head.

"Yes we do! It'll be fun." he responded.

"Anywhere is fun as long as you are there." she said before giving him a soft kiss.

"I think the same thing about you." he said in a whisper.

"So where do you want to go?" he asked her.

"Mmm to the beach." she said back with a smile.

"What beach?" he wondered.

"Hawaii maybe?" she asked him.

"Hawaii it is." he said back as he gave her a kiss.

"I dont deserve you." she simply said when they broke away.

"I know you deserve better." he replied flashing his dimples as she laughed.

"No you are as good as they come!" she stated.

"Thanks I guess." he replied as she continued to smile.

"You want to know something?" he asked as he laced his fingers on his left hand with her right hand.

"Whats that?" she wondered.

"I could settle to just waking up with you in my arms every morning if I had too." he said kissing her hand.

"Me too." she said before she wrapped her arms around his neck and began kissing him.

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

A/N: Okay just so you know the reason why this gets updated so often (compare to my other ones) is because of a certain someone who every time I asked them what they want its this one! I dont know why exactly but obviously Ayshen really likes this one! So thats why but if you want one of my other ones updated before I wind updating this one again let me know and I'll do that one! Other then that leave me some love please! Okay I accepted hate too!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

Disclaimer: I own nada sorry!

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

Two months after last chapter:

It was now Thursday. One day closer to the end of the week. Courtney tried finding her cell phone. Her and Jacob was running just a tad late today for work and preschool.

"Jacob!" Courtney yelled as she walked out of her bedroom.

"Yeah?" he said peeking his head out of his bedroom.

"Get your coat on baby. Let's go." she replied as he nodded his head yes as she ran down the stairs.

She heard this loud buzzing coming from the couch.

"What in the?" she wondered as she walked over to it.

Sure enough it was what she was looking for. Her cell phone. It was ringing and she quickly pushed her hand in between the cushions so she could get it before she had a missed call. It could have been important.

"Ugh it's only Patrick." she said pulling it out of the couch and looking down at it.

"Hello?" she said not really wanting to talk to him but had no choice really.

"What are you doing?" he asked her.

"Going to work. Why?" she wondered.

"I have news. You can chose if its good or bad." he said.

"Ugh what is it?" she asked curiously.

"I have to go to this surgeon's convention this weekend in Fiji." He replied.

"Okay and?" she didn't know how any of that pertained to her.

"Do you want to go with me?" he asked her.

"What about Jacob?" she asked back as Jacob began walking down the steps with his jacket on.

"Well he would come too of course." he responded.

The other line was still silent.

"Listen I know we haven't had a chance to get to the Bahamas yet but I promise we will go soon." he said breaking the silence.

"Okay. When we leave?" she asked.

"Tonight." he replied.

"Tonight?!" She questioned.

"Thats not a problem is it?" he said as she rolled her eyes.

Men!

"No not at all but listen Im trying to get Jacob to preschool and then I need to get to work so I can go to my doctor's appointment at two." she said as her and Jacob began walking towards the car.

"Why do you have a doctor's appointment?" Patrick asked her.

"Check up maybe." she said into the phone.

"Oh okay. Well I love you and I will see you later." je replied.

"Love you too." she said before hanging up and opening the door for the little boy to get in.

She dropped Jacob off at the preschool and went ahead on to work. Just when she thought she would make some kind of progress today her stomach turned upside down as she ran to the bathroom to see the breakfast Patrick made her again this morning. Courtney flushed the toilet as she brushed her teeth and then walked back into her office as her secretary was standing there.

"Yes?" Courtney asked wondering why she was getting a weird look.

"Um Rose is on line two for you." The secretary stated.

"Who's on line one?" Courtney wondered.

"Patrick." she said as Courtney rolled her eyes.

What did he want now? She wondered as she hit the second line first.

"Hello?" Courtney asked as she picked the phone up.

"_Hey Courtney. Its Rose. Listen I think I found a good home for Jacob." Rose stated over the phone._

"What?" Courtney asked as this came to a shock to her.

"_Well there is this couple who want to adopt him." Rose said._

"Are they sure?" Courtney asked her.

"Yes." Rose said knowing Courtney was going to take it pretty hard.

After all the little boy had been staying with her for months now.

"_Listen I know you and Jacob are close so if you want to wait a few days then we can do that." Rose replied._

"Um yeah let's do that. Patrick and I wanted to take him to the beach this weekend." Courtney replied.

"_Okay. If you have any questions let me know." Rose stated._

"Okay no problem. Thanks for everything." Courtney said before hanging up.

She took a deep breath in and exhaled not sure exactly what she was going to do. It wasnt until now that she realized just how badly she was attached to the two and a half foot, blue eyes, dirty blonde hair little boy. She held back tears as it then hit her that Patrick was on line one.

"Hello?" She said clicking onto the phone as she lifted it back up to her ear.

"Hey! Wait whats wrong?" Patrick asked her.

"Nothing. Whats up?" She asked him.

"Well I got out of work early and I was wondering if you wanted me to pick Jacob up and go home to start packing." he said into the phone.

"Um yeah that'll be great." She said as a tear fell.

"Are you sure you are okay?" he asked her over the phone.

"Yeah fine listen I need to go. I will talk to you later." she said trying to get off the phone.

"Okay. I love you." he said before hanging up.

Something was wrong. Really wrong but over the phone wasnt the place to press the issue that was for sure. Courtney finished up what needed to be done and before she knew it, it was already one thirty. She grabbed her things and rushed out the door so she wouldnt be late for her doctors appointment at two.

"Hello Ms. Matthews." Dr. Meadows said.

"Hello." Courtney said back to her.

"I heard your divorce from Jax is final. I dont know wether to say sorry or congrats." She said as they walked back to the exam room.

"Congratulations." Courtney said with a hint of laughter.

The divorce was final last month. Jax decided to move back to Australia with Liz so she could have the baby without Lucky and his latest beau Maxie. Liz had too much stress on her and the odds of her miscarrying was getting greater and greater everyday and as much as Jax likes to make people annoyed his child was his first priority.

"Okay so we are doing a regular check up today correct?" Dr. Meadows asked her.

"Correct." Courtney said as they walked into the exam room.

Dr. Meadows did her thing making sure everything was good.

"Im going to run this to lab and it'll be about twenty minutes before I get anything back os if you want to wait you can and if not I can call you if theres anything irregular." Dr. Meadows said looking at her.

"Call me." Courtney said looking at her.

"Okay. Will do. See you later." the doctor said as she walked out of the room.

Courtney got dressed and walked out of the room and down to the parking garage. She drove home and walked in the house seeing Jacob playing with all his trains. He looked up at her and smiled as she smiled back at him as he wrapped his tiny arms around her.

"Hey!" he said with excitement.

"Hey. Were you good today?" she questioned.

"Yes! I know my abc's!" he exclaimed with excitement.

"Okay tell me them!" she said as he smiled and sung his abc's.

"Good job baby! Where's Patrick?" She asked him.

"He up stairs!" Jacob exclaimed nodding his head.

"Okay." Courtney said as she walked up the steps.

She stood in the door way and watched him before he looked up at her. He was wearing his glasses. Something he didn't wear much.

"What?" he asked flashing his dimples at her.

She just shook her head no.

"Did he sing you his abc's?" Courtney asked him.

"Yes he did! All the way home to be exact." Patrick said walking over to her.

Courtney felt tears burn her eyelids as Patrick wrapped his arms around her.

"Whats wrong?" Patrick asked her.

"Rose called. She has a home for him." Patrick wasnt exactly sure what to say.

"Can we still go away for the weekend?" Patrick asked her as she nodded her head yes.

"Then we will go away and spend what time we have left with Jacob." he said into her ear.

"Okay." she said in a whisper.

"Alright. Pack! The sooner you get done the sooner we leave." Patrick said with a smile on his face.

"Okay." She said as she broke away and began packing.

They board the plane and took off as Jacob fell right asleep.Patrick could tell how badly this was bothering Courtney that after this weekend Jacob would no longer be with them. He knew anything he said wouldnt change the fact that she was hurting as he squeezed her hand and then kissed it as she smiled at him.

As the got off the plane they drove to the hotel and settled in.

"Want to go down to the beach later?" Patrick asked her with a smile.

"Why yes! I would love too." she said smiling at him as he placed the bag on the bed.

"Thank you." she said as she dug through to find her bathing suit.

Courtney got dressed while Patrick put on his trunks and got Jacob into his swimmie and then into his tigger trunks. She grabbed the bag with sun block and towels as well as a few toys for Jacob as they made their way down to the beach.

Jacob didnt like the water as much but he loved the sand as he played with all the sand toys. Courtney looked over at Patrick and smiled as he smiled back at her. She placed a kiss upon his lips and continued to smile. Life couldnt get any better then this.

Around nine that night Patrick hired the young girl at the front desk to keep an eye out on Jacob while he took Courtney out for the night.

"Ready?" Patrick asked her.

"Yup." she said as she grabbed his hand.

She wore an orange sun dress with her brown strappy sandles and her other bathing suit underneath because Patrick said too. They ate dinner at the nearby grill as a band played.

"I love you." she said grabbing his hand.

"Not as much as I love you." he said back.

"Oh really?" she questioned him.

"Really." he said back to her.

"We will see about that." she said before getting up from the table and walking away.

He quickly threw down enough money to cover the bill and a tip and followed her.

"Where are you going?" he asked her.

"You'll see. Follow me." she replied as she grabbed his hand and continued to walk.

They walked until they reached the beach.

"Get undressed!" she exclaimed as he laughed.

"You dont have to tell me twice." he exclaimed as he started to strip.

"Leave your swimming trunks on!" she said knowing what he had in mind.

"I thought we were going to be spontaneous and go skinny dipping?" he asked.

"No! I dont feel like going to jail tonight." she said as she put her hands on her hips while standing in her two piece black bikini.

He quickly smiled and picked her up and ran with her in the water. She laughed. When the water got abou knee high on Patrick he stopped and looked at her. She wrapped her arms around his neck while looking down at him and crashing her lips upon his and kissed him hard before wrapping her legs around his waist.

When she pulled away he just looked in her blue eyes as they sparkled like the stars that night. He smiled before walking back to the sand and laying her down on beach as he began to kiss her. She rolled over and placed him on the bottom as she began kissing down his chest.

"What happened to not wanting to go to jail?" he asked her before placing her on back on the sand.

"Yeah well I changed my mind about a lot of things today." she said with a smile.

"Really? Like what?" he wondered.

"Like I want to marry you like now. Not down the road." she said with a smile as he flashed his dimples at her and started kissing her.

A/N: Like? Gosh I hope so! I know I know it only took me years so Im sorry! But look I updated all of them! Kudos for me right? Let me know! More to come believe me! This is only the beginning even though like everything happened in this chapter!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

Disclaimer: I dont own anything so no suing! )

♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked her as he walked into the room.

She just looked at him as he looked back at her in her. Courtney tightened the black rob and walked over to Patrick before placing her arms around his neck.

"Why wouldn't I be sure?" she asked him silently.

He wasnt sure why she wouldn't be. It was just something inside of him that made him asked.

"I want us to get married for all the right reasons. Not wrong." he said back in a whisper.

She smiled real big as he looked into her blue eyes that twinkled.

"Is love and wanting to spend the rest of my life with you the right or the wrong reasons?" she asked him back.

As his dimples flashed at her he leaned down into a kiss. It lasted long then he had originally anticipated but it was soon broken by Courtney pulling away.

"Go finish getting ready. We only have thirty minutes left." she said as she broke away and looked at him.

Patrick smiled and walked towards the door.

"See you down there." He said before walking out and she shook her head and walked into the bathroom to finish her hair.

Courtney wanted something simple this time. A lot simpler then her wedding to Jax that was for sure. She finished curling her hair as it just hung down. When she was done she slid her long silk white dress on. She looked at the heels she had purchased and decided she wasnt going to wear them. When she was done she put on her neckless and bracelet and looked herself over in the mirror.

"Screw the something blue and borrowed. Look what happened the last three times Court." She told herself realizing she didn't have either.

"Okay. You are ready." she finished before picking up the bottom of her dress so it wouldn;t drag as she walked out of her hotel room.

She stepped onto the elevator and waited for the doors to shut. As she went down all the floors she stepped off and began walking out of the hotel.

"Awww! You look so pretty!" the front desk clerk said as she began walking out behind Courtney.

Courtney just smiled at the young girl named Katie.

"Thanks. And thanks again for watching Jacob for us last night!" Courtney said back to her.

"Not a problem at all! He is the perfect child! So where you going?" Katie asked curiously.

"Down to the beach to meet Patrick." Courtney said looking down.

"Are you's getting married?" She asked Courtney.

"Actually yes we are." She replied.

"Awww! How romantic! I envy you!" She told Courtney as she laughed.

Courtney looked at her and thought for a moment.

"Do you want to come?" She asked her.

"No I dont want to interfere." She said back to Courtney.

"No you wouldn't be interfering at all! It would be nice besides I think Jacob wants to see you." Courtney said back to her.

"Yeah okay. Um is my dress okay to wear?" Katie asked Courtney.

"It's beautiful. Now let's go before Patrick has a heart attack!" Courtney said as the girl laughed.

They made their way down to the beach where they were meeting Patrick. Him and Courtney decided they would elope because really it was just about them and they were at this beautiful place for the remainder of the weekend. Patrick smiled as he saw Courtney as she smiled back to him.

"These are for you." he said handing a bouquet of white lilies to Courtney.

She smiled at him before handing her flowers to Katie and taking off Patirck's tie.

"No tie?" he asked her.

"No." she said back as she unbuttoned the first three buttons on his white shirt and untucked it a little.

"Who needs tradition?" she said back to him when she was finished.

"Not us." he said back to her.

Katie stood beside Courtney and held Jacob as the preacher married them on the beach. The sun was setting. It was perfect. To Courtney the best wedding she ever had. Simple and it was literally just about her and Patrick.. It made her realize that she didn't need a big fancy wedding to be happy.

Look where that landed her the past three times. She didn't need to celebrate it with family either because that only caused more drama and unnecessary problems and stress that Courtney didn't need let alone Patrick. She was happy and he was the same.

Patrick never really thought about getting married. He simply didn't want too until he had saw the blonde blue eye beauty that took his heart right away from him without notice and then it hit him that she was the one for him. Never really believed in love at first sight either until her.

When it was time to kiss for the first time as husband and wife Patrick kissed Courtney with all he had. He didn't want this night to end. The night that he would remember the rest of his life. The night he married the women of his dreams. The night that started his new life and his future to come.

"Yay!!" Jacob yelled as he clapped his hands.

Courtney and Patrick parted and looked at the little boy as Patrick held Courtney. They smiled at one another and then the little boy.

"If you's want I can keep him again tonight." Katie said looking at the two of them.

"That's okay Katie. I dont want to ruin your night." Courtney said back to her.

"Okay let me rephrase it. Im watching Jacob so I have a good excuse not to go to that lame party tonight with my creepy stalker person!" she said as they laughed.

"Thank you." Courtney said back to her.

"No problem. Have fun and I will call you's later." she said as Courtney gave her a hug and Katie and Jacob walked away.

"Where too my love?" Patrick asked Courtney as she just smiled at him.

"Im kinda hungry." she said back to him as he laughed.

"Yeah? Me too. Im hungry for you." he said in a whisper as she laughed.

"Too bad I dont feel the same. I want actual food." she replied as she leaned up against him.

"Then to dinner we shall go!" he said back to her as she smiled at him while he flashed his dimples back at her.

"Maybe we could skip dinner and go right to dessert just this once." she said before placing a quick kiss on his lips.

"Well Mrs. Drake your husband likes the sound of that because he didnt think of it first." he said as Courtney laughed and then giving her a kiss back.

Tonight was their special night. It was about them starting their future together. Not once did it ever cross either of their minds the outcome and shock of their sudden wedding when they got back to Port Charles the next day.

A/N: Short I know but look word is working!!! Yay!! Anyway hoped you liked! Many things too come!1 Promise I will be able to regularly update soon just right now my life is hectic! But soon it will calm down but until then leave me some feedback! Thanks again for all the support glad you's like CoPa!


End file.
